


It's Fine!

by CharlotteML



Series: Dangan Ronpa Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Christmas Eve, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Massage, Not tagged underage because they've been together a few years, This was supposed to be a fluffy Christmas drabble but then it turned into smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:23:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: It's Christmas eve and it's snowing! Hell yeah! Time for Mondo to go play in the snow with the gang! Shame that Kiyotaka is insisting on digging paths out for the neighbours, but he said it's fine for Mondo to go hang with his friends, and that they'd have fun together later, so Mondo's got nothing to worry about!At least not until his gang point out that nothing's ever just 'fine'... But Kiyotaka wouldn't be the sort to say something he didn't mean, right!?(This was gonna be a fluffy drabble but then they started having sexy times halfway through the fic instead and the word count exploded, whoops! Non despair AU from Mondo's POV)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based very loosely on this prompt: http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/154542468731/person-a-wakes-to-find-that-it-had-snowed  
> Except my brain took 'cuddling' and replaced it with, well... read the tags!  
> (For those of you who prefer fluff, I have another SFW Xmas Ishimondo piece that I'll be posting in a few days as well)

Mondo groaned as his sleep was interrupted his phone buzzing and beeping at him... what time was it and why was he getting a million goddamn texts at... _7 am on a Saturday!?_ It was Christmas Eve for Christ’s sake! This better not be Kiyotaka texting him not to ‘waste the day in bed’ or some stupid crap like that... 

He checked his messages and shot upright immediately... all of these were from his gang, had something happened? He started checking them... 

‘Hey boss look outside the window’ 

‘it snowed! U comin out?’ 

‘snow looks great others want to get together at parking lot and do donuts. Y/N?’ 

 _It had snowed!?_ Mondo gleefully jumped out of bed and pulled open the curtains... _Hell yes!_ There must have been a good six inches or so covering _everything_... this was gonna be _great!_  

‘YES!’ he texted Takemichi back and started pulling on his warmest clothes... first they’d spend some time drifting over the snow and kicking up awesome plumes of the stuff, then they’d probably build a snow gang and then attack the snow gang with snowballs and then start hitting each other with snowballs…  

…and where the hell was Taka? Mondo had woken up to an empty bed, which was usual, but… 

Mondo listened to the house… there was no sound, which probably meant he’d gone out by himself somewhere. Couldn’t he have woken Mondo first? Okay, so usually Mondo bitched at him if he _did_ wake him up, but it had _snowed!_ He _knew_ how much Mondo liked playing in the snow! 

Mondo rushed, somewhat grouchily, to make and eat some breakfast so he could go out and play himself. Once that was done with he quickly styled his hair, pulled on his brother’s coat and the scarf and gloves Taka had given him several years ago and then opened the door… 

To find an immaculately neat path through the snow, leading from the door to his bike, and then out of the front gate and up the pavement where Taka was dutifully shovelling a path up the street. 

“Ah! Kyoudai! You’re awake already!” Taka paused to wave at him. “I dug out your bike in case you need it!” 

Mondo could have kissed him… in fact Mondo was _did_ kiss him just as soon as he grabbed his bike and made his way over to him. “Fukcin’ hell, you’re _cold!”_ He reacted to the sharp chill that shot into his lips as they touched Taka’s. “How long have you been out here?” 

He laboriously rolled up his coat to check his watch… “Almost an hour… probably long enough that I should get myself a drink soon… Just as soon as I get to the next house!” He decided with a determined nod. 

“And then you’ll be done shovelling and can have some fun, right?” Mondo suggested, “The gang are all gonna meet up and…” 

“Ah… actually I, err,  wanted to make sure some of the neighbours are alright…” Taka looked down the street anxiously. 

“Oh yeah…” Mondo muttered. There were a whole _bunch_ of old people down this road. They weren’t gonna be able to get out of the house without help. “You want me to help you?” 

“We only have one shovel.” Taka held it up as he said it. “And besides, you want to go play with the gang, right?” 

“Well… yeah, but…” It didn’t feel right just leaving Taka to do all this work by himself… “What if we take it in turns with the shovel?” 

“That’s just inefficient!” Taka complained, “ _And_ I expect you’ve already agreed to meet up with the gang! You can hardly drop out after making a commitment!” 

“Yeah, but I can’t just leave ya here doing all this work by yourself all day, either!” Mondo snapped. Why did Taka have to insist on doing crap by himself so much? 

“Kyoudai, it’s _fine!_ This won’t take me that much time.” He laughed. 

“It’d still take _less_ time if I helped though, right? I mean… I can ask the gang if one of ‘em has a shovel…” 

“I told you, _it’s fine!_ You go play with your friends and I’ll have some fun with you later!” He insisted, with a quick kiss. 

“Well… if ya _sure_ it’s alright…” Mondo muttered worriedly. 

“For the last time, it’s _fine_ _!_ Now get going!” Kiyotaka made a shooing away gesture before picking up the shovel and carrying on. 

Well… if he insisted! Mondo kicked off on the bike and drove away… 

 

“Ah! I give, I give! Lemme up already!” Mondo was reduced to laughing as half the guys ganged up on him to pelt him with snowballs. 

“Sorry, Mondo…” Takemichi apologised and he unburied himself from the pile of snow he’d had piled on him by the _other_ half of the gang. “Guess us two aren’t _quite_ that good!” 

“I guess so… but if we’d had Taka we’d have kicked their asses!” Mondo pointed out as he pulled himself to his feet, “…wonder why he’s taking so long…” 

“What’s he doing anyway?” Takemichi asked as he shook the show out of his spiked hair. 

“Eh, he wanted to help out the neighbours by shovelling snow out of their way for ‘em…” Mondo explained as he tried to shake the snow out of his coat… 

“…And you just left him to it!?” Takemichi was looking at him like he was an idiot. 

“Hey, it’s not like I didn’t offer to help! He just kept saying he was _fine_ by himself!” Mondo snapped, only to be snickered at by half the gang… “ _WHAT!?”_ He yelled at them all with what he hoped was a murderous glare. 

“Err… it’s just… nothing’s ever ‘ _fine_ _’_ _,_ Boss!” One of the gang finally piped up, “That’s just what chicks say when they’re pissed off with ya…” 

“Taka’s not a chick.” Mondo made a half-hearted effort to correct them, while part of him was secretly glad that they didn’t think _he_ was the chick… 

“Well… of course not!” Someone else back-pedalled for him, “But… it just sounds like the sort of thing my girl does...” 

“Well, maybe you should get a girl who can speak English then!” Mondo smirked. 

“It’s not that they can’t speak… It’s a test! They want you to _know_ that they actually want help!” 

“That’s stupid! Taka wouldn't do summat like that…” he was always banging on about clear communication being key and stuff… 

“Lucky you!” Someone else piped up, “Number of times I’ve come home late and got a sarcastic ‘oh, you’re home earlier than I expected!’ while she’s storming about the place slamming cupboards…” 

“Hah! Yeah, or they say ‘It’s _fine_! Go hang out with the gang while I do housework!’ And then when you _do_ they don’t speak to you for weeks…” 

“…and they act like you can’t do a thing yourself, and they start doing every tiny thing _for_ you and then complain that they’re doing so much work…” 

“…and it’s impossible to argue with them about it ‘cause they’re ‘just being helpful’…” 

“…and they’re still bringing it up half a year later…” 

“Hah, yeah! My Mom used to do that!” Takemichi joined in a conversation about girls for once, “She’d practically shoo me out the door, then when I got back home and my old man would give me one for ‘being ungrateful and useless’!” 

“Well… Taka ain’t… like that…” Mondo muttered, realising that Taka had done, like, _two_ of those things already today and Mondo was always crap at detecting sarcasm from him… “Buuuuut, maybe I oughta just check how he is, just in case something happened to him…” 

 

Minutes later, Mondo was racing down their street, staring at the amount of cleared snow in dismay… Taka had gone all the way to the Post Office! _A_ _nd_ had dug pathways out for about seven of the neighbours! How long must _that_ had taken him? Long enough that he was probably resenting Mondo going off to play by himself by the end of it, even if he been alright with the idea when he first started… 

 _Crap, crap, crap!_ Why the _hell_ hadn’t he thought to come back and at least _check_ on Taka? Maybe offer him a drink, or a shoulder rub or to take over with the shovel for a few minutes… Instead Mondo had gone and fucked off to play with the gang while he’d done all _this_ shit by _himself…_  

He barely locked the bike away properly before rushing back into the house… “ _TAKA!?”_  

There was a loud slam of a cupboard from the kitchen… “…Mondo…! I wasn’t expecting you back so soon!” Taka replied stiffly from the kitchen. 

 _Shit…_ He _was_ pissed off! “Uhh… is everything okay?” 

“…It’s fine!” _ah, crap…_ “I just had some... _shopping_ to do!” 

 _What!?_ Taka shopping on _Christmas Eve!?_ He _never_ did that! 

…Maybe that was what had pissed him off? He’d fallen behind with planning Christmas and Mondo hadn’t thought to ask him if he wanted help or anything, ‘cause he usually just did all this shit by himself… and then it had snowed and Mondo had agreed to hang out with the gang without asking him first, when they usually spent Christmas Eve together… _urrrggg_ _…_  

Man, he better start making up for it _now!_ “D’ya need any help putting it away?” Mondo started towards the kitchen. 

“No! It’s _fine!_ I can manage it myself!” Taka came towards the door, blocking the kitchen, “Why don’t you go upstairs and have a shower to warm up?” 

“I’m fine, it’s not that cold!” Mondo lied, “Lemme help ya first and then…” 

“You’re not _fine!_ You’re tracking water in all over the place! Go and shower!” Taka snapped, pointing up the stairs to the bathroom, “I’ll leave some clothes out for you on the bed!” 

Great… Taka really _was_ doing all the crap the gang told him about… Even acting like Mondo couldn’t get himself _dressed…_ Well, he wasn’t going to make Taka nanny him! He didn’t need to _shower,_ he just needed to get _dry!_ Mondo quickly threw his wet clothes into the bath to dry, hastily rubbed himself over with a towel and headed to the bedroom to get changed… 

Only to find the door was jammed shut… “The hell!?”  

“AH! _Mondo!_ I _told_ you to shower!” Kiyotaka snapped from inside the room. 

“I’m fine, I just dried myself off…” 

“No you’re _not!_ You’ll _still_ be _cold!_ G-go and shower until you’ve warmed up!” 

 _Urg_ _…_ There really was no arguing with him… Mondo grouchily headed into the shower and quickly ran the hot water, soaped himself over and rinsed himself as fast as possible so he could actually go help his boyfriend with whatever he was doing in the bedroom now… 

He exited just in time to hear Kiyotaka stomping down the stairs and start noisily moving things about in the lounge… no luck helping him in the bedroom, and now he was still annoyed with Mondo… how the hell could he fix _this!?_ Why couldn’t Kiyotaka had just _said_ he wasn’t happy this morning instead of getting in a stupid strop about it! 

Mondo stomped into the bedroom to get changed irritably... at this rate, Kiyotaka was going to be like this all Christmas, which would absolutely _suck…_ Still, not much he could do but follow Kiyotaka’s orders until he calmed down… the current one being to get changed into the clothes on the bed, which consisted of… 

A pair of green shorts with golden bells on, a green Velcro bow-tie, what looked like a green Santa hat and _nothing else…_  

 _The hell!?_ What the heck _was_ this? Some kinda sexy elf costume? Mondo looked around the room to see if it was some kind of joke, only to spot the packaging hastily shoved into the bin… it _was_ supposed to be a sex elf costume… and there was packaging for a sexy Santa costume in the same style as well… along with a single one of Taka’s boots that had been shoved under the bed… 

“ _Bahahaha_ _…_ ” Mondo laughed, probably loudly enough that Taka had heard it… So _that_ was what Taka had meant he said he’d ‘have fun with you later’! And he wasn’t in a mood with Mondo, he was banging and crashing around the place in a panic trying to hide the fact that he was trying to surprise Mondo… 

A surprise Mondo had probably fucked up by coming home early and then rushing everything Taka tried to distract him with… and Taka had been out shovelling all that show, would _he_ have had a chance to warm up…? 

Mondo started preparing a hot bubble bath, putting on the slightly tight costume while the water was running, and headed down the stairs (slowly, to avoid making the bells jingle loud enough for his boyfriend to hear) into the lounge… 

…where Taka was a panicked mess… he was only wearing a single boot, his hat was falling off his head, and he was ‘cursing’ under his breath as he frantically failed to light the fireplace. Not to mention there was a random pile of blankets on the sofa that he’d probably wanted to lay out on the floor in front of the fireplace… 

He looked upset enough that Mondo managed _not_ to spend five minutes soaking in at the sight of him bent on all fours, with those incredibly tight red pants framing his fantastically round ass, like he usually would have. 

“Hey…”  

“AAHHH!” Taka shot up in shock, “How did you get changed so quickly!?” 

“Well, I haven’t got those _boots_ to deal with…” Mondo shrugged, “Plus, your outfit looks even tighter than mine…” 

“ _Urrrggg_ _…_ That was a mistake! You’re wearing what was supposed to be _my_ costume, but I ordered the wrong size for you…” Taka groaned, “Honestly, _Everything’s_ gone wrong with this I didn’t think of it early enough so the outfits were only going to come yesterday, but then I missed the delivery so knew I’d have to go to the Post Office today without you noticing somehow, and really I should have given up there but I’d been looking forward to it for weeks and when I saw it had snowed this morning I thought that would be the perfect way to distract you but then it’s taken longer to get dig my way through the snow than I expected because so many of the neighbours needed help and you’re back earlier than I expected and I wasn’t ready and you’re suddenly rushing everything the one time I actually _want_ you to be slow and…” 

“Sorry… I thought you were pissed off with me for spending the day with the gang instead of helping you.” 

“…What?” Taka’s nose crinkled in confusion at the statement, “But I _told_ you to go and…” 

“Yeah… but the gang were saying that’s just something gi… _people_ sometimes do when they’re upset, ‘cause they want their boyfriends to figure out what’s up… y’know, like a test.” 

“…That’s ridiculous!” Taka insisted, “ _You_ don’t do that, do you!?” He asked, looking panicked… 

“No! ‘Course not!” Mondo assured him. 

“Ah… g-good…” He sighed in relief… and then again sadly. “Well… I suppose since this stupid idea of a surprise has been ruined, you can take off the costume if you like…” 

“Nah… it’s fine, I kinda like ‘em…” Mondo grinned, looking Kiyotaka up and down… his boyfriend might spend most of his free time studying, but he put in enough work to keep his six-pack in shape, and those tight shorts didn't look half bad on him as a result... 

“Ah… r-really!?” Taka blushed at the attention… and then blushed even harder as he finally seemed to actually _look_ at how Mondo looked in his own costume. “Err… in that case, do you… that it, I mean… what do you _want_ to… I mean… the fireplace isn’t exactly ready…” He trailed of nervously. 

“And you’re not either…” Mondo added as gently as possible, moving over to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek, and frowning at how cold his skin felt. “I didn’t give you a chance to warm up after shovelling all that snow, did I?” 

“No… but that’s not a problem! I can just… aah!” Taka yelped as Mondo scooped him up bridal-style and just about managed to heft him towards the stairs, “What are you _doing!?”_  

“Well… you’ve done all the work getting Christmas ready… so now Imma do all the work getting _this_ ready!” Mondo grunted as he struggled to carry his boyfriend up the steps to the bathroom. 

“Are you alright? I _can_ still _walk!_ ” Taka asked with a mixture of indignation and concern. 

“It’s fine…! Might help if ya do the door handle though…” Mondo admitted as they got to the bathroom. 

Taka obliged and awkwardly opened the door, letting out a surprised gasp of joy as he saw the bath was already run. Mondo sat him down on the toilet, slightly less gently than he’d intended, and knelt down to untie his boots… 

“I can manage…” Taka muttered half-heartedly, probably enjoying being pampered while also not wanting to be a bother. 

“What did I say? _I’m_ doing all the work now…” Mondo insisted, before starting to kiss Taka’s knee and thigh as he finished untying the laces. 

“W-well, if you insist…” Taka blushed at the attention as he took off his hat and bow tie… Mondo probably ought to do stuff like this more often… 

Once the boot was done with, Taka stood up and let Mondo awkwardly tug off the too-tight red shorts, noticing with disappointment that Taka wasn’t, y’know, _excited_ at all, yet…not that _Mondo_ was either, but he’d looked so impressed with the costume… 

“I… I’m still cold…” Taka blushed even harder than before. 

“Heh, well, you warm up in the bath and I’ll get the lounge ready for ya…” Mondo winked at him, standing up to give him a quick kiss before heading back downstairs. 

He started by pulling the cushions off of the sofa, arranging them to make a sort-of bed on the floor, which he then hastily covered with several blankets… a little messy, but it’d be cosy snuggled up in them, especially once the fireplace was lit… 

But what would he _do_ with Taka once he got down here…? He’d probably be tired and aching from shovelling snow… maybe a massage? They had some oil he could start warming up… But that’d take time, he’d need to distract Taka somehow… 

He quickly dug out the oil and put it in some hot water to warm it, then made a mug of hot chocolate… _that’d_ keep Taka in the bath for an extra ten minutes or so… 

Of course, that had relied on Taka still being _in_ the bath once he got up to the room! Instead his boyfriend was already had one towel tied around his waist and was rubbing the rest of himself dry with another… 

“Now who’s the one rushing shit?” Mondo asked irritably. 

Taka at least had the grace to be embarrassed about it… “Ah… I didn’t intend to, but… well, once I warmed up… I started thinking of you, in _that,_ and…” He awkwardly adjusted the towel he was wearing, which was sticking more than it usually would at the front… “I don’t think I can _wait!”_ He finished, turning red at the confession. 

Well, that was a shame, because Mondo _could…_ not to mention even if he took Kiyotaka straight downstairs _now_ he probably wouldn’t last long enough to enjoy the massage or whatever _he’d_ had planned for this afternoon. 

“All right, sit down.” Mondo decided, putting the hot chocolate on the corner of the bath before guiding Taka to sit back on the toilet seat and kneeling in front of him. 

“Ah… but what about the fire and…” 

“What I’m thinkin’ is… I’ll give you a quick blowjob now…” Mondo started to undo his towel, trying to ignore how anxious it made him feel. 

“You don’t _have_ to!” Taka rushed to assure him, as he always did whenever Mondo offered one. 

“It’s fine…” Mondo muttered as he opened up the towel and started stroking Taka’s thighs… 

Taka hadn’t been kidding about not being able to wait… His dick was already fully hard, standing like a marble column straight up out of the thin layer of neat, black hair that framed it. Mondo had laughed at him the first time he’d discovered Taka trimmed his pubes, he hadn’t even known that was a thing you could _do,_ whereas Taka had been appalled at the idea that anyone could stand having such a mess of hair down there. (Taka had won that argument pretty soon after Mondo realised the short hair made his dick look bigger…) 

Mondo moved his face towards it and kinda… looked at it for a moment, trying to remember how to do this and letting out a deep breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding… which even by itself was enough to make Taka shudder. He wasn’t really used to _this_ sort of attention. 

Which was mostly Mondo’s fault. He didn’t exactly… _enjoy_ giving blowjobs, mostly because there was still a stupid part of him that worried about what would happen if the _gang_ found out he _gave_ them instead of just receiving them… but fuck _that_ , he needed to get over that shit, already! 

“Imma give you a quick blowjob.” He said again, more to convince himself than Taka, before experimentally slicking his tongue over the head of Taka’s shaft, making him gasp happily. “Then you can sit in the bath and enjoy your drink…” He tried swirling his tongue around it this time, and Taka whimpered in response. “… then come downstairs and I’ll give you a massage...” He then had a go at licking up all the way from Taka’s balls to his head, something he seemed to enjoy even though Mondo was sure he’d done it way too awkwardly to be at all sexy. “…and we’ll see what happens from there…” He licked his lips and cautiously put them around Taka’s shaft, trying to make sure his teeth were well and truly out of the way before inching his way downwards… 

 _“Ahhhh… W-w-wonderful..._ _!”_ Taka groaned, although whether that was a response to the suggestions or the blowjob was hard to tell… Taka was _way_ better at this shit than Mondo was, but he was still squirming underneath Mondo’s hands, and a some quick glances upwards showed that he had no idea what to do with his own… He started by curling his fingers around thin air, then a few moans later he was running them through his own hair, only to whimper and switch to gripping the side of the sink with one hand and the toilet roll with the other less than half a minute later. 

Weird position for them, but Mondo was just glad he hadn’t decided to put them on the back of _his_ head, even though that was what he always did to Taka… He knew his boyfriend would never do anything to hurt him, but he still liked having that last bit of control over the situation, the power to stop whenever he wanted, to be able to say he wasn’t Taka’s bitch _completely…_  

“Ah! M-mondo! _S_ _t_ _-s_ _top!”_  

 _Oh, crap!_ Mondo had started freaking out and not paying attention to what he was doing, hadn’t he? He quickly tried to pull his mouth off Taka as gently as possible… “Sorry! Did I hu…?” 

His question was interrupted by Taka frantically ripping off a piece of the toilet paper and rubbing it over the top of his shaft with increasingly excited pants of Mondo’s name… “Mondo… _M-mondo_ … _O-OH! M-MONDO_ _…_ _!_ _Ahhhh…_ _”_ Taka tensed for a moment while he came into the tissue, and then relaxed backwards onto the toilet seat in bliss.  

“…You okay, then?” Mondo muttered, even though it was kinda obvious he _was…_  

 _“Yes…”_ Taka sighed, before snapping back into his usual intense focus far too quickly. “What about _you?_ ” 

“I’m fine.” Mondo told him, more firmly than he felt. 

“…Are you sure? You seem a little upset… This isn’t one of those tests you were talking about, is it?” Taka’s face radiated concern and worry as he looked at Mondo. 

Okay, so he _was_ kinda upset that he’d been worrying about his manliness when he was supposed to be doing something _nice_ for his boyfriend, and he was starting to realise that he did that sort of shit all the time but… “I just don’t wanna talk about it right now.” Mondo admitted, quietly. 

“Well… alright then! But you know you can talk to me anytime, right?” Taka leant down to kiss his forehead, “And you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with!” 

“Yeah, I know… Thanks.” Mondo mumbled, “Now enjoy your bath and hot chocolate already…” He added, standing to give Taka a quick peck on the lips before heading off back downstairs… 

Maybe Taka was right. He really oughta talk about this… why did he keep worrying about impressing the gang, even when he was in the privacy of their own house? It wasn’t like Taka didn’t always make sure the curtains were drawn before they did anything, so who the hell would find out if he _did_ let Taka be ‘on top’ or whatever!? He didn’t have to worry about impressing anyone in here! 

…Well, except maybe his boyfriend, with how well he was gonna light this fire and sort out this cushion bed and give massages… 

Lighting the fire was a quick enough job for Mondo, and he soon had a bunch of his carpentry off-cuts burning away merrily in the fire, and even tidied up the cushion bed a bit... and then got bored and dug out a bunch of candles and starting lighting them around the room for more atmosphere… and then grabbed a bottle of lube, cause hopefully after all this time Taka would be ready to go again… 

Just as he was having to top up the wood in the fireplace, Mondo finally heard the tell-tale stomps that signalled that his boyfriend was heading down the stairs. He ran to get the massage oil and then quickly laid himself down in a (hopefully) sexy pose on the cushions. 

“Hey, Santa baby…” He winked once Taka got to the doorway, wearing the hat and bow tie from the costume with his own boots and a towel around his waist… 

“Wow! This all looks nice!” Mondo had to fight the urge to laugh as Taka completely failed to pick up on the sexy talk and instead smiled at the decor. “Err… I mean, you’ve obviously worked hard on this… elf worker… person…” 

“ _Snrk_ _…”_ That time Mondo failed to suppress his laugh… “What, you bought a Santa costume and didn’t think of any sexy lines ta go with it?” 

“I was expecting to be the elf!” Taka complained as he walked over. “And now I’m too tired to think of any good lines and besides, I’m not even wearing the costume… I couldn’t fit back into the shorts once I warmed up…” He sighed. 

“Well… I still wanna make sure I’m on your _nice_ list…” Mondo sat up and held up the oil while patting the cushions. 

“Ah… well, it _was_ slightly _naughty_ of you to run off and leave me with all that work earlier…” Taka smiled as he started lying down, although Mondo wasn’t sure if he was more pleased about the promise of a massage or having come up with the line… 

Either way, he still laid down on his front while Mondo rubbed some oil between his hands to warm it up before starting to slick it over Taka’s back… man, his skin was nice and smooth, and the oil just gave it an attractive sheen as Mondo ran his hands all over him, feeling how firm the muscles under his hands were as Taka murmured in appreciation underneath him. 

He liked this… being on _top_ straddling his boyfriend while he relaxed and surrendered underneath him… especially when all he had protecting him from Mondo was that tiny piece of towel and Mondo was only wearing a little pair of shorts and the room was getting hot from the fire… 

He coughed awkwardly…  he was supposed to be easing Taka’s aches and pain, not getting hot and bothered about this… He started focusing more on Taka’s muscles, trying to feel out where the knots of tension were and digging into to them to loosen them up… 

“Nghh…” Taka squirmed underneath him. 

“Shit… sorry, was that too hard?” Mondo apologised and eased up a bit. 

“Its fine… just… maybe we could move on now! You could go lower…” Taka suggested. 

“Gotcha!” Mondo agreed and starting working on his thighs, trying _not_ to imagine himself pushing his hands up a little further, under that tiny towel and giving Taka’s ass a ‘massage’… 

“…higher…” Taka coughed, awkwardly. “…please?” 

“…You mean like _this?_ ” Mondo did what he’d been imagining, feeling the heat building in his guts as he kneaded the smooth curves of Taka’s cheeks in his hands… 

“ _Yes…”_ Taka squirmed underneath him, briefly lifting himself up onto his elbows to push himself further into Mondo’s hands, only to suddenly tremble and fall back down onto the cushions with a soft thud. 

“You okay…?” 

“Urg… yes! I just… I’m more tired than I expected…but I still want you to…” He hitched his ass upwards desperately to make the point. 

“Alright… you just lie down and let me do all the work then…” Mondo smirked as he carried on the ‘massage’... which quickly devolved into blatant foreplay, with Mondo leaning down on him to kiss and nip at the back of Taka’s shoulders and neck around the bow tie while one hand snaked underneath him to tease his nipples and the other stayed glued to his backside, stroking his taint gently and starting to edge closer to his entrance while his own dick got harder and pressed against Taka’s thighs… 

“ _Ngghhnn_ _…_ W-wait… let me turn over…” Taka panted, trying to push himself upwards despite the weight of Mondo on his back. 

Mondo got off him and watched as he turned over, noticing that his usually cool and pale face was now covered in sweat and rapidly turning a flushed red colour as took the towel off himself and spread his legs, revealing that he’d gone fully hard again. “O-okay… go ahead…” He _tried_ to sound authoritative, but between the panting and the pleading look in his eyes, he completely failed at that… 

Not that Mondo would have said no to him anyway… He quickly wiped his hand on his shorts before pulling them off and throwing them behind him, where they landed with a jingle and clattered across the floor, before grabbing the bottle of lube (Taka had read somewhere that oil wasn’t safe to use instead, even if it _would_ be easier in this situation) and coating his fingers with it and kneeling between Taka’s legs… 

“You ready?” Mondo asked, as he ran his fingers around the edge of his boyfriend’s entrance with one hand and stroked circles around the outside of his hip with the other... 

“ _Yes!_ ” He cried impatiently. 

“Alright, alright…” Mondo smirked gently pushing a finger in and feeling around until he hit that familiar spot that made Taka violently arch his back and moan loudly. 

“ _AAhh_ _! Yes! There!”_ He ordered, as if Mondo couldn’t tell he’d hit the right spot just from his reaction and wasn’t already thrusting his finger up to carry on hitting it as well as starting to loosen his boyfriend up… 

This had been weird as hell the first time they’d done it, with Mondo being clumsy and slow out of worry that he’d hurt his boyfriend and Taka trying to give him helpful tips and instructions based on a checklist he’d found online and not quite managed to memorise completely, but several years later Mondo was more familiar and comfortable with the act, enough that Taka actually _could_ just lie back, eyes locked onto the ceiling, and let him do it all without feeling the need to give any instructions beyond breathlessly begging Mondo for _more…_ first another finger to join the first and start stretching him outwards and then… 

“I… I’m ready… I want _you!”_ Taka pleaded, bringing his eyes back down and looking directly at Mondo… 

“Okay…” He nodded, more than ready at this point. He quickly grabbed the lube and coated himself with it, humming in surprised pleasure at the discovery that it had been close enough to the fire to warm up to a comfortable temperature... He oughta remember to do that more often! 

He carefully lined himself up with Taka, putting one had underneath the small of his back to help support him and quickly made eye contact and waited for Taka to nod before pushing his way inside… 

“ _Fuck…_ Gods, you’re fucking _tight!_ ” He couldn’t help groan as he slowly pushed his way inside and felt his dick being squeezed. 

“Nhaa…You say that every time...” Taka winced for a brief moment, as he usually did, before starting to relax again as he got used to Mondo and actually started to relax and loosen up a little, to Mondo’s relief… 

“Well… it’s fucking _true_ every time!” Mondo growled, as he finished pushing all the way in and took a moment to breath and calm himself down while Taka got used to him… 

Which happened sooner than Mondo expected, as Taka suddenly started shifting his hips back and forth, the hot friction causing a jolt of excitement to course through Mondo’s veins. 

“Whoa! Hey, I though _I_ was gonna do the work this time!” Mondo griped, grabbing a hold of Taka’s hips to take control of the situation and start slowly thrusting in and upwards, getting hotter with each thrust… 

 _“_ _Ooohh_ _!_ Hah! S-sorry, I got excited!” Taka gasped, looking aside with a mix of guilt and embarrassment. “B-but… please go _harder!”_  

Well, shit… Mondo could hardly say no to _that!_ He started rocking his own hips back and forth, gradually increasing the speed while his boyfriend flailed underneath him, running his hands over his own chest and tweaking his nipples while blathering out a series of increasingly incoherent encouragements and demands… “ _Yes…_ _More… Mondo! Like that… Oooh, YES! Faster… Harder… Please!”_  

“Y-yeah… sure…” Mondo could barely gasp out between laboured breaths at his boyfriends requests… He’d not been going _that_ long, but already his lungs burnt and his thighs and forearms were aching from the activity, was he getting so old that he couldn’t even keep up with _this_ without getting tired out?  

Not that tired muscles would stop him, not with Taka moaning and groaning underneath him, and the tight heat around his shaft making it throb harder with every thrust… _shit,_ he was starting to feel the pressure building in his groin as Taka ignored his earlier request and starting bucking his hips in time with Mondo’s thrusts and… 

“ _Fuck…_ I’m _close!”_ Mondo growled, moving one hand from Taka’s hip to pump his erection in a desperate attempt to finish him off as well… 

 _“Ah! K-kyoudai! I…_ _”_ Taka’s whole body shuddered at the contact and he squeezed his eyes tight. “You feel… _Oh Gods…! OH GODS, YES_ _! MONDO_ _!_ _”_ Taka cried in ecstasy as Mondo felt his dick twitch in his hand and seed began to shoot out over Mondo’s hand… 

 _“Shit…_ _Taka_ _, I… FUCK!_ _”_ If _that_ hadn’t been enough to drive Mondo over the edge, the way Taka’s ass got even tighter around him would have done it… He barely managed one final, deep thrust before he felt his guts tighten and his mind dissolve into white pleasure as he came inside his boyfriend…  

 _“_ _Fuck, fuck, fuck! fuck_ _yessss_ _!_ _”_ Mondo groaned out more curse words as he rode out the last waves of his orgasm, before feeling relaxation starting to spread through his whole body. 

“That… that was _wonderful!”_ Taka gasped from underneath him, looking up at him admiringly. 

“Yeah…” Mondo agreed between deep breaths as he pulled out and laid down next to his boyfriend to cuddle up to him, sleepily kissing his cheek… 

“We should start thinking about dinner soon though…” Taka muttered, not that he moved at all… 

“Hows about we just snuggle next to the fire for a while, then order takeaway?” Mondo suggested, wrapping an arm over him and giving him more kisses to try and coax him into relaxing a little longer... 

“Hmm… I suppose it would be a shame not to enjoy all this work you did…” Taka sighed as Mondo spread a blanket over them both, “Ah! I never asked… did you have fun with the gang, today?” 

“Heh… yeah!” Mondo recalled the earlier events of the day, which now seemed like it had been days ago, “We did a bunch of donuts in the snow… until one guy went and drove into a big pile of it and we had to help dig him back out. Then we all built snowmen… Me and Michi got in a competition about it so I ended up making three that were taller than me! Then we charged through ‘em all to smash ‘em up again and started having some snowball fights, which I was winning until Michi suggested that he and I could take the whole gang by ourselves and we got pelted with snow… and then that’s when…” 

“ _What!?_ You did all _that?_ That sounds _exhausting!”_ Taka cried, “You should have _said…_ I wouldn’t have let you do all the work today if I’d know! I’m sor…” 

“Shh…” Mondo put a finger up to his lips as he nuzzled into his shoulder and started drifting off into sleep… “It’s fine.”  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Apologies if my descriptions are terrible, I've not much practise at writing smut.


End file.
